Goldfish
by OrangeChima
Summary: Otto gets a goldfish! Read to see how it goes. My second fic, Read and Review please!


Disclaimer- I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! If I did, we'd have a season five and a marathon every weekend.

Goldfish

"Oh look at all the pretty fishies!" Otto had his face against the glass watching all the colored fish swim away in fright.

"Otto stop that! You'll scare them!" Gibson snapped. "Probably leave prints on the glass as well." He muttered as an after thought. The team were currently at the store to pick up groceries when, as usual, Otto got sidetracked by the pet supplies and just had to see the fish. And who should be the one to accompany him? Gibson as usual.

"I want one! I want a fish!" Otto jumped up and down looking seriously at the fish. "I want…that one!" He pointed at a large goldfish swimming quickly in the aquarium.

"No Otto! No fish! They're a lot of work and what happens when we have to go to another planet for awhile?" He tried not to add that Otto would be heartbroken if a fish died under his watch. Or anyone else's for that matter. Otto's face took on a sad puppy dog pout as he watched his goldfish swimming round and round. Gibson sighed and gave one last argument. "It's up to the rest of the team you know."

Otto's face lit up as he ran to find the others and asked for their approval, and Gibson followed at a walking pace. As he reached the others he saw their faces look with concern at the same thought he had. Otto was a little too sensitive when it came to pets. And when it came to goldfish, well they just had a habit of dying all too easily. They looked to Gibson hoping he would help them out but all he could do was shrug his shoulders and look at the floor. The others sighed but gave their approval and like a rocket Otto ran back to the pet supplies section to get his prize.

"See! She loves her new fishbowl! And I got her a tree to swim around and a castle to sleep in! And I named her Goldie!" (A.N. Common name, but it suits Otto's personality in this story) Otto had dragged each member of the team in at least once to admire his new pet. He had gotten a large fishbowl with brightly colored rocks to fill the bottom along with a large castle and small tree. He would have gotten more for the fish but Gibson had lured him away with the thought of getting the fish bowl set up right away. Right now the fishbowl was placed on a stand in a corner of his room. There was a similar stand in the mechanics room where he worked so he'd never be away from his precious pet.

The team was at first worried but after seeing Otto's care he had put into setting up Goldie's aquarium, their concerns dwindled. Only Gibson remained cautious, reminding Otto not to be surprised if the fish died and not to blame himself if that did happen.

Otto just looked fondly at his fish. Goldie would never die on him! He would take good care of her. He fed her only once a day, and not to much and not to little. Just like Gibson said. And after a few weeks went by, Gibson stopped bothering him about Goldie.

Goldie seemed to undergo strange changes every so often. Otto would see that she was slightly less golden one day, or even more golden the next week! During two weeks she was even too big for her castle, but very quickly she had enough room to fit in it twice over. Otto would dwell on these thoughts for a short period of time before dismissing them after thinking that perhaps goldfish always changed as they grew up! And soon enough he had forgotten Goldie's latest change. Today though Goldie looked tired and stayed in her castle. Not a problem to Otto, she'd done that before. He looked at fondly and left her in his room for a day of rest while he went to go finish a new invention.

Three hours later someone entered the room and walking up to the fish bowl saw that the fish was floating at the top of the bowl. The figure sighed, but quickly using a cup scooped out the dead fish, and replaced it with a healthy new one, this one a tad smaller then the last. Then as quickly as the figure had entered, he left, walking down the hallway with a cup in his hand.

"Hey Gibson!" Otto bounded up to him as he ran to his room, remembering that he hadn't feed Goldie that morning. "What's inside the cup?" He tried to pear into the cup but Gibson moved it quickly.

"Otto stop that! It's a dangerous chemical that I need to run some tests on!"

"Oh! Okay, be careful then Gibson! I have to go feed Goldie! See ya!" And then with his usual perkiness, Otto was gone. Gibson sighed relieved at his close call. He reached his lab and threw away the dead goldfish. A routine he had quickly settled into after the first Goldie had died, the day after she was bought.


End file.
